Online advertising is used on a wide range of websites to provide revenue to the website host. For example, advertisers may pay the host to populate portions of the website with advertisements. The advertisements may be provided in the margins alongside the main content of the website, as pop-up windows, or as full-page ads before the content of the website is provided, for example. The advertisements are often targeted to a user accessing the website. In many cases, the user considers the advertisements to be cumbersome or bothersome when the user is attempting to read the content on the website. Often, the user may simply ignore the advertisements. The present disclosure relates to a method of detecting exit behavior of a user accessing the webpage. By detecting exit behavior, more purposeful internet content can be delivered to an internet user because the visitor's session is effectively over, therefore his visit is not interrupted by the content. In some embodiments, the internet content comprises an advertisement unit comprising one or a plurality of advertisements.